This invention relates to foundation units, and in particular to a foundation unit comprised of pre-formed cross trusses interconnected by bridging top and bottom side rails.
Foundation units have been manufactured by the bedding industry for decades. One type of foundation unit is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,042,205 and 8,176,581, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The time taken to assemble a foundation unit is always of concern, as well as the amount of labor involved. The present invention permits extremely fast assembly of a foundation unit and therefore reduced cost.